


I'll Come If You Ask Me To

by SweetestLamb1711



Category: I'll Go To You When The Weather Is Nice, When The Weather Is Fine
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I have no regrets, I keep writing for fandoms that have no tags, underrated couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestLamb1711/pseuds/SweetestLamb1711
Summary: Eun Soeb ah I want to sleep with you.
Relationships: Im Eun soeb/ Mok Hae won
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I'll Come If You Ask Me To

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I've decided that when I find a drama that moves my heart, I'll write a fanfic about it as a kind of goodbye. This is the most recent show I've watched I'll Go To You When The Weather Is Nice, I honestly wasn't expecting much especially from the slow start but this drama is wonderful, one of my favorite female lead characters ever. So here's my goodbye to you Hae-won ah♥️

* * *

Kissing him is like a warm tea kettle on the fire as the brittle wind howls outside your window, devastating the world breaking it bit by bit as you are sequestered away, warmth spreading through your veins until that heat reaches your heart.

It feels like coming home after a long cold journey that numbed your limps and your heart. She's been kissed before but never like that, his kisses feel like longing and desire all rolled up in one. Each kiss so powerful it squeezes the air from her depleted lungs, and despite his shy demeanor he kisses her all the time.

Grabbing her as she puts a stray book in its place, large hands capturing her hips as he gently shoves her into a book case and bends down to drink from her mouth. His tongue slides slippery into her mouth as she moans under his onslaught, pressing up to allow him to dismantle her, empowered by the desperation in which he devours her.

He's usually so passive and expressionless, but when he's kissing her he comes _alive_.

She does that to him.

So she's content with their wet embraces never pushing for more, letting him set the pace.

But it's hard, she's always been a passionate lover once she gives someone her heart, she gives it fullheartedly leaving no part of herself untouched. She unable to contain her affections, reaching out for him whenever he's near, latching on to his back and holding on for dear life. He's so handsome, blinding to look at with those sweet mocha eyes that glow under the sunlight.

Irrational fears plagues her, as her heart pounds at the thought of being without him.

She tries to be patient and not scare him away, she knows this is already too much for him. He'd tried to push her away at first because he's been scared of being with her. They've both been hurt too early in their lives, both have problems trusting freely. But his hips are pointedly shifted away from her when they kiss and she's not naive enough to pretend not to know why. This fire she feels under her skin when they touch is not one-sided, she knows he feels it too. It's _hard_ for him too.

"Eun-soeb ah?" With no plan in mind she calls out to him, captivated by the fluidity that he displays with doing something as mundane as putting books away.

He hums in lieu of responding verbally.

With a deep inhale and breathless smile she answers, "I want to sleep with you." 

The crashing of the books onto the floor is thunderous, booming and thudding as he fumbles trying to catch them in mid air but lacking the dexterity so instead watching hapless as they fall from his grasp, while his eyes dart between her and the ground, rosy red catching on the highs of his cheek.

"What? What did you say?" He stutters, looking lost and dazed. It's a gorgeous look on him, she longs to defile him.

Emboldened now she sits taller, "I said I want to sleep with you."

He had just started collecting the fallen books when she answers him and they tumble from his grip once more, betrayed by their owner again as he almost falls over from her bold incessant declaration.

Without another word, she stands from her spot at the table, casually walking past him until she reaches the staircase, one, two steps ascending before she turns resulting in her long auburn mane cascading over a slim shoulder.

She smiles at his shocked face, promise in her eyes as she undresses him mentally.

"I want you to come to me. I'll be waiting."

With a soft pout that turns into a smile she continues up the stairs, only slightly nervous until she hears his heavier footsteps right behind her.

With shaking hands he spreads thick fluffy blankets on the ground, eyes never landing on her despite her own piercing into him. Finally he places two pillows on the makeshift bed and slowly sits down.

Unexpectedly he reaches out a hand to her, looking down she stares at the hand that has become a blanket to her own, each time they hold hands she feels protected, an immeasurable warmth that she's been longing for her entire life.

She latches on, hoping she'll never have to let go.

With a happy sigh, she simply watches him enjoying the view and the fact that this view is solely for her. Life has made her possessive, always terrified that the ones she loves the most will disappear in the blink of an eye.

They stare across the distance at each other, both unmoving before those shaking hands move up and he begins to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Small black buttons popping out as he trails down the row they create, his breath is coming out in harsh puffs and she can almost feel his heartbeat beneath her, rocking the ground.

"Is this what I'm supposed to be doing?" Such a silly question to ask before doing what she intends to do to him, but it's also ridiculously adorable and she can't help the bubble of laughter that swells in her chest as she giggles at him whilst nodding. She aches to reach across and _rip_ the shirt off his chest, eager to touch every inch of his tempting body.

"Yes, keep going." She urges him on, groaning when she sees a white undershirt obstructing her view of his naked chest.

He blinks at her when the shirt is completely unbuttoned, stopping there. She waits but he makes no other move and she grows impatient again, hungry for more.

Surging forward she sees his eyes widen in surprise before her lips crash into his, that all it takes to awaken him from his stupor. He presses back as she twists and turns, slick wet heat as they nibble and explore eachother, her tongue running across his mouth before burrowing into his moist opening. Desperate for more she grabs his face and shoves him backwards, never breaking their kiss as they fall onto the blankets.

His gasp of surprise widening his mouth and she jumps at the opportunity, plunging deeper into his cavern as she rolls her hips into his finding exactly what she expected, his excitement stabs into her heat and she grinds down, _hard_ before he can withdraw his hips.

He jolts at the sensation, bolting away like a frightened animal. She soothes him, caressing the sides of his face as she settles comfortably on his body.

"Shhh it's okay. Are you okay?" She whispers, humming softly as she peppers kisses all over his face ending on his forehead, easing away his furrowed brow lines.

After a long pause and deep breath he opens his eyes, those haunting eyes stopping her in her tracks.

"I'm okay. It's just....a lot."

Though she doesn't fully understand she hums in agreement, this thing between them can be overwhelming at times, crashing over her like a tremendous tidal wave. So she leans away, giving him room to breathe and think.

He looks relieved at the momentary reprieve, sitting up alongside her.

Capturing his fingers, she wraps her hands around him.

"Are you a virgin?"

He stills at her inquiry, when she finally looks up she catches the shame that runs across his face and that just won't do, he has nothing to be ashamed of.

"I don't care if you are. I like you regardless of your sexual experience."

He continues to peer down at the ground, refusing to meet her eyes and she knows this must be handled delicately if they cannot cross this hurdle then the night will end here.

So she opens herself up for critique, he's the one person who has never betrayed her trust and she has no fear that he will now.

"I'm not a virgin. Do you like me less knowing that? Do I seem like used goods now?"

That gets his attention, his eyes are fiery pits as he swings his head up.

"No! Of course not, I don't care about anyone before me. You're per....I still like you. Nothing could stop me from liking you."

She chuckles at his determination, he looks so offended she can barely contain her glee.

"Do you like me that much?" It's a rhetorical question but he nods empathetically and her giggles escape now, shaking her body as she covers her lips with her hand.

"I feel the same. I like you that much too. Nothing could stop me."

The moment shifts again as his eyes dart to her chest, her laughter making them bounce as he ogles her freely. Smirking she grabs the bottom hem of her shirt as she pulls it over her head in one fluid motion. When her head pops free of its fluffy prison, she meets his flushed red face, he's staring steadfast at her face now. She chuckles again, her breasts jiggling in her ice blue lace bra, the soft flesh spilling over the edges enticingly.

Eventually his control wanes and he looks down, staring open mouthed at her chest. His pupils dilate and an empty puff tumbles from his lips.

"Do you want to touch me?"

His heads snaps up to her face, too fast to be comfortable.

"What?"

She tilts her head before placing her hands under her chest, offering her supple flesh.

"Do you want to touch them?"

He's staring at her chest now, thoughts visibly churning in his head as his fingers twitch by his side. He looks so torn, watching her with his hard erection jutting through the thin cotton of his pants.

Reaching behind her own back she expertly pinches the strap and unhooks her bra, peeling soft lace off her heated skin sighing as her breasts spill free now, the creamy skin naked to his eyes.

Almost immediately he jumps and covers his eyes.

"Hae won ah!" His scandalized exclamation makes her feel naughty, like she's seducing him. A feline grin spreads across her rosebud lips.

"Yes, Eun-soeb ah oppa?" She answers seductively, crawling across their distance the cool air causing her nipples to curl tight into tawny pebbled points.

The lines of his wide shoulders become rigid as he hears her voice and his hands fall away from his face, helplessly.

He looks lost as he takes in the vision she presents.

"Oppa?" He questions, his eyes dark and stormy.

She nods crawling until they are face to face, her naked chest brushing against his sweater.

"My oppa."

With a coy look from under wispy lashes, she reaches out to capture his hands. Lifting them and bringing them closer and closer to her body, until there is only an inch of space separating them.

She calmly looks at him while her body rages internally, begging for his touch.

Surprising them both he makes the final move bursting forward and cupping the heavy weight of her offering, eying her briefly before he leans down and captures a nipple in his mouth. Her moan is instantaneous as his wet heat surrounds her straining breasts.

"Eun soeb ah! Please!"

Not quite sure what she's begging for he pulls harder, sliding more of her breast into his mouth while pinching and gripping the other. Before he switches to her neglected breast feasting upon that one as well, lest it feel unwanted.

Her sounds are torture as he licks and sucks at her, her moans making him harder than he's ever been. Harder than the first time he popped an erection after dreaming of her holding his hand, he'd been young and terrified tears glistening in his eyes. His teen years had been filled with soaked sheets and her smile tormenting him.

He can't believe she's here with him right now, undulating under his touch _begging_ him. It all feels like a dream that he never wants to wake from.

Not one to be outdone, his breath is punched out of his lungs when she grabs him, cupping him through his pants gripping the base before stroking up to the tip.

He pulls away, panting. Her nipples wet from his attention. They call out to him. It takes everything in him to ignore them.

"I want to suck you."

He's never meant anyone has straightforward as this gorgeous woman before him. He might not survive this.

With a firm push to his shoulders she presses him down into the bedding, eyes trailing down his fully clothed body before she grabs his cotton shirt, pulling it up his body revealing his stomach. Leaning down she locks eyes with him, before a pink tongue peeks out and licks at the newly exposed skin. Swirling in his belly button before trailing down to the skin hidden by his pants.

"Can I?"

His heart thunders in his ears, he makes the mistake of looking at her like this half naked and looking at him with palpable arousal written all over her face, he's a goner.

All he can afford to do is nod.

The way she eagerly grabs his pants, wrestling with the zipper makes him heat up in embarrassment nobody has ever wanted him in this way.

After a moment's struggle, his pants are open and the metallic click of the zipper rings in the silence of the room.

With a firm tug she pulls down his pants, staring briefly at his stark white boxers before she bravely pulls that down as well, he fights the urge to cover himself biting his lip as she gazes at his exposed sex.

"Beautiful." She whispers seemingly awed by him.

Before he can deny her claim, she leans forward warm breath landing on his length and he lays motionless.

Without preamble, she opens her mouth taking him into her wet warm mouth, his flesh sinking deeper into her until her face is nuzzled against the prickly hairs at the base.

He's woozy, never feeling anything comparable to this before, her mouth on him is nirvana.

Giving him no time to adjust, she slides up leaving only the tip in her mouth before slooshing down again her spit coating his cock as she sucks and slurps at him.

It's good. _Too good._

He tightens his hands by his side, suppressing the pleasure as he fights with his body fearful of the feeling that is washing over him.

After a few wet sucks and a stroke of her hand she pulls off, glaring at him.

He stares back confused.

"Stop."

He blinks dumbfounded.

"Stop trying to contain yourself. I want to do this, I want to feel you. I want you to enjoy this."

"Am...am I allowed to do that?" He whispers years of repressing himself and never letting himself get invested all flash before his eyes, but her face washes all those doubts away she looks starved for him as if he's the only thing that can sate her hunger.

"Yes. You're allowed to, Eun soeb ah."

Groaning at her permission, he thrusts his hips forward his erection smearing across her closed mouth before she opens for him and he's wrapped in a silky warm heaven, her tongue lashing at the veins on the side of his cock, her head bobbing as he plunges into her wetness panting beneath her.

All too soon, he feels a familiar sensation that usually arises when he's rapidly bringing himself to the edge. She's shifted her focus to just the head of his cock, hand stroking up and down in a fluid swipe as she wrecks him.

"Ughh Hae won ah, too much. I'm too close."

His pleas fall on deaf ears as she speds up, suckling now as she rolls his heavy sac in her hands, boldly looking him right in the eyes.

Pleasure hangs on the precipice and he tugs his hips back, desperately trying to preserve his dignity.

All his plans fly out the window as he feels the wave crashed down on him, his release hitting him like a tsunami as he groans and shakes apart, erupting so hard his vision whites out.

When he finally regains his facilities, he almost dies immediately from shame.

White streaks cover her face, dripping off her chin onto his naked thighs.

Her face is blank and he leaps up, apologies raining from his lips as he wipes the viscous substance from her cheeks and forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" He uses his abandoned shirt to clean up her sullied face, gently wiping away the evidence of his lack of control. He'd came like a teenager getting his first blowjob, he doubts she'll ever want to do this again. He will have to lock this memory away forever.

Once her face is clean, he turns away shame faced.

"That was kinda...hot."

What.

His brain struggles to comprehend what he just heard. There's no way he heard correctly, he must be going crazy because of shame, hearing things as his sanity dwindles away. But when he looks at her, a blinding grin shines back at him.

Unbelievable.

"You must have _really_ liked it. Never had that happen before."

He bristles at the implication. She's his first but he doesn't hold that same position in her life. He has to push back that ugly jealousy that attempts to rear its head.

"Did you? Did you really like it Eun soeb ah?

Her tone demands that he respond as she peers up into his dark gaze.

"Yes. It was amazing." He blushes but doesn't look away.

"Good. Do you want to make me feel amazing too?" She asks that as if it's even a real question, but he nods rapidly in reply still not immune to her half naked figure.

"Perfect." She purrs uncoiling until she towers above him, standing tall her chest heaving and rising with each breath she takes. Then with eyes locked on his face, she pulls down her pants and before he can appreciate the matching ice blue barely there panties she removes them as well.

She stands bare before him, a small snatch of dark hair hiding her treasure from his gaping eyes.

Taking a step forward she watches as his eyes drink her in, starting from her face down to her chest past her belly and landing on her naked heat.

Giving him a minute to appreciate her body she stands still, ego stroked. Slowly she brings herself back to the soft bedding, sitting down with her legs straight before her. Not looking at him, she slowly begins to open her legs, letting gravity ease their fall until her vagina is laid bare and exposed. His gasp rings in her ears but she continues her show, placing two fingers at her opening before thrusting them deep inside her wet hole.

She moans at her own touch. Bringing her unattended hands to her chest, squeezing herself roughly before she grinds into her own fingers.

Suddenly there is a tug on her foot and she looks up at Eun soeb.

He looks devastated.

"Can I?" He begs, eyes captivated by the fingers that are still plunging deep.

With a wet smack she pulls them out, before widening her legs.

Offering.

He takes greedily, gently pushing his own fingers into the heat and dazed by how hot she feels inside, unable to stop himself from imagining how _he_ would feel inside her.

Hesitating he shoves his fingers into her, hungrily listening to her moans and groans, her hisses and gasps.

Lord. He's doomed.

"Use your tongue."

He perks up at her voice, only now seeing the desperation bleeding into her eyes. She's falling apart and he's the cause.

Shaking himself free from his thoughts he processes her words.

Oh.

After a gulp he peers down at her, her deep pink flowers opening under his touch, dripping wet and delicious he's suddenly parched. Leaning forward he licks using the rough of his tongue, drinking up her sweet nectar as he curls his tongue into her opening joining his fingers.

"Eun soeb ah!" She cries, thighs tight around his ears like ear muffs.

He lunges forward grabbing her hips and dragging her further down allowing his tongue to slide deeper into her. She whines rocking into the movement, grabbing his hair tight as she rides his face.

"Fuck me." She shouts, as her walls tighten around his tongue.

It takes a moment to recognize that he's hard again, hard and jabbing into the blankets beneath him.

Before he can answer or even move, she catches his shoulders and shoves him away pressing him into the floor as he stares back at her.

"I wasn't finished." He pouts, angry that his chance to see her break apart was stolen from him. He'd been so close, he knows it. Could taste it on his tongue....

"Sorry. But I want to feel you in me tonight. I was too close, I want us to do it together this time."

With those brain numbing words, she climbs over him situating herself right above him before sliding down with ease, her soaked center coating him as he sinks into her.

"Fuck."

He is hardly one to curse but this moment calls for it.

"I've never heard you curse before. So many firsts tonight." She teases him and he thrusts up in retaliation, but the pleasure overwhelms him and he's rendered motionless after his movement.

Sitting up straighter she lifts up before thrusting down and now it's his turn to cry out as she slams down on him, his dick sliding deep into her until he doesn't know where she ends and he begins.

Her breasts jiggle freely as she rides him, beautiful and wild above him.

He reaches out to hold them, tugging at her nipples as he meets her thrust for thrust gone now is his hesitation. The familiar tightening of her walls returns as she quickens her place, chasing her end and happily using him.

"Harder, harder." She begs and in one swift movement he lurches up wrapping his arms around her to cushion her fall as he presses her back and uses the new angle to fuck her harder, _deeper_. His end rearing its head again.

Leaning forward he catches her mouth in a sloppy kiss as his hips continue their movement, slamming into her until she screams in his mouth, he swallows her wail as she tightens almost painfully around him.

"Eun soeb ah!"

That is the last thing he hears before his second coming rains down on him. She shakes under him, latching on his neck and dragging him into a kiss as her release washes over him. Her wetness gushes out soaking him, he continues thrusting preening at the wet slooshing noises each time hethrusts until it's too much and he has to stop, pushing in as deep as he possibly can.

Minutes trickle by before he's clearly headed enough to pull out of her. Kissing her hard and wiping at the tears that pool in her eyes.

He watches her transfixed after he breaks their kiss. She's a beautiful mess, splayed underneath him. Her hair fanned around her head like a halo.

"Wow." She breathes out, giggling while pulling him down into a tight embrace.

His eyes prickle as he nods into her shoulders. Wow, indeed.

Hours later he wakens with her hand wrapped tight around his soft flesh as she begs him to _play_ with her again. She's insatiable.

He'll never be able to hear that word again without having a bodily reaction.

She freezes his brain when she rolls over onto her stomach, casually telling him over her shoulder that she enjoys this position too, wiggling her butt at him.

He groans deeply, running a hand up her smooth back.

He's in so much trouble.


End file.
